


Sussed it Out

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	Sussed it Out

Dawn led the marching band onto the field. Buffy felt a twinge in her chest, then decided it was just her heart, unfamiliar with the sensation of happiness.

She looked over to him and said, "I've sussed it out."

"What?" Spike yelled over the noise called a band.

"I've sussed it out," she yelled back.

"Sussed was out?"

"What I want." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Me?"

"You." She tipped her head, listening. "Hey, they're playing our song."

His eyebrows knit together and then he smiled. "Seventy-six Trombones."

They leaned toward each other and kissed, slowly and tenderly.


End file.
